robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Reset 1332
''' I created a Roblox account a few years ago, I was pretty new to the game back then. I enjoyed Roblox and got pretty good at it after a little messing around with the controls. After I figured out how to look at the forums, Everyone was talking about a Rumor about a mysterious hacker named “Reset1332’’. I didn't know much about him, So I decided to look up his account and see his games. What I found runs chills down my spine. It said he had been banned before about 83 times for bribing players to come into his house on games and he would then kill them with a knife, Admins say he was hacking to give himself weapons, I think so too.. And, he had a game called “The library’’. I explored it and it seemed like a normal library, So I didn't spend much time on the game. You couldn't see very well and you walked very slow. I was starting to get nervous when Reset1332 Joined, He was there for about 5 seconds, Chatted “:)”, And left. After he left, There was a old fashioned wooden double-door, I walked over to it. I noticed it was unlocked and went through. On the other side, There was this brick hallway that seemed endless, Once I got to the end, There was this white man. He didn't talk at all but when I walked up to him my computer froze, It froze for about 15 seconds. When it started working again, It said “You made a mistake :)’’. I took a break from Roblox for awhile after that. My computer seemed to be working normally and everything was fine, I felt like I could get back on Roblox since I hadn't played in awhile. I clicked on the Roblox icon and it took longer than usual to load, Once it loaded, A jumpscare popped up and scared me, But after that, Roblox seemed fine. But I was wrong.. 28 Days later, I found I could no longer join any games because of a Unknown Error That kept popping up when I wanted to join a game. I thought maybe Roblox was undergoing some type of new update and was being shut down to update, But I checked the forums and found out there wasn't any new updates coming out. But just then I thought about how 28 Days after I made my Roblox account, I found out about Reset1332. I thought it was just a coincidence, And I just shrugged it off and thought it was a glitch. But when I investigated a little more, It all tied back to Reset1332. I didn't know why he wanted to target me. So I just stayed off of Roblox and played some other games. I continued to forget more and more about Roblox and let it slip out of my mind for almost 2 years. By then I had forgotten about Roblox. Until I received a letter in the mail, It was addressed to me but it had my Roblox account username on it. It said I'm coming out - Reset1332". I was scared not only because of the letter, But because he knew where I lived. I didn't feel safe even in my own home, I need to do something but I didn't know anything about him besides his account. I quit Roblox forever and moved to a apartment far away from where I used to live. Some of my friends say he's still online now and again, I think he is going to get another person to terrorize, It might even be you. ' Category:Hacker Myths